1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll stand having a pair of opposed rollers and which is incorporated into a cold forming apparatus for producing a metal plate product such as moldings for motor vehicles, sashes and tubes.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an apparatus for forming a sheet metal into a channel form or configuration disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 681,187, opposite sides of the sheet metal are gradually bent by a plurality of roll stands while the sheet metal is being fed into the cold forming apparatus.
Since the sheet metal is prepared as a coil unit before forming of the sheet metal into channel form, new sheet metal is fed between the rollers of the roll stand after completion of the formation of the prior sheet metal. However, the properties of the sheet metal such as the modulus of elasticity varies with coil unit of the sheet metal. Thus, the resulting configuration after formation of the sheet metal sometimes differs from the desired configuration.
Such difference in the configuration of the sheet metal is decreased or deleted by increasing the pressure applied to the sheet metal at each roll stand or by relocation of the roll stands with the result being that considerably cumbersome operations are needed.